


Day 49 - Neither Hide nor Hair

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, On The Kitchen Table, Sherlock's Hair, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John wanted to touch them from the first day on. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 49 - Neither Hide nor Hair

John wanted to touch them from the first day on. Those dark, wild curls all over his new flatmate’s head.

Months before even Sherlock realised that there was more than friendship between them, John thought about running his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. 

Weeks before John admitted that it was love and not just lust he felt, he dreamed about gripping those curls, pulling until that pale neck is stretched, and _biting_ down.

Isn’t it ironic that when they finally have that angry sex John has also been fantasising about – Sherlock bent over the kitchen table, John’s fist in his hair, pulling him back up – it’s because Sherlock did that stupid thing and now _doesn’t_ have any hair?

John grabs his neck instead and pushes him down and the rest of his fantasy plays out pretty much the same: Hard and fast thrusts, Sherlock pleading, trying to grab the table for counter-pressure, trying to touch himself, more thrusts, Sherlock shouting, Sherlock coming, John coming.

They end up on the floor (luckily Mrs Hudson has cleaned it a few days ago), sticky with sweat and come, but the anger is gone.

John’s heart is thinking about feeling guilty for it when Sherlock nudges him in the neck with his nose and whispers hoarsely “Let’s do this again when my hair has grown back.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'hair'.
> 
> I apologise for not posting yesterday, that was a bad combination of a migraine and my internet dying. :(  
> Have some angry sex on the kitchen table as reparation. :D


End file.
